Miss Invisible
by Jejae
Summary: Tempat baru harapan baru, tidaklah cocok dengan kepribadian Sung Min. Gadis penyendiri yang sulit berbaur dan segala hal yang ia simpan sendiri, mengisahkan tentang cinnta masa remaja dan jati diri, rasa sakit juga pengharapan. /WARNING: KYUMIN! GS! DLDR! Check it out gengs...
1. Alone

Siang itu cuaca begitu cerah, menggiring orang untuk berada di luar walau hanya sekedar duduk santai di bangku taman. Dan Sung Min, yang menyendiri di tengah hiruk pikuk keramaian menikmati cuaca yang tersaji, dengan sebuah buku di tangan. Duduk di tribun penonton tanpa pemain di tengah lapangan.

Rambut hitamnya yang tegerai sesekali berkibar terbawa semilir angin, namun ia tetap dalam kebisuan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Sung Min hampir mencampai tengah halaman saat suara berisik datang dari pintu masuk. Ia menoleh dan mendapati gerombolan gadis _cheerleader_ memasuki lapangan _indor_ , seketika itu pula Sung Min menutup bukunya. Sudut matanya melirik gadis-gadis yang telah siap dengan pakaian latihan mereka saat ia bersiap beranjak dari tempatnya.

Sung Min berjalan dengan perlahan menyususri pinggir lapangan menuju pintu ke luar saat bisik-bisik di belakangnya terdengar. Sung Min tak perlu menoleh apalagi berbalik untuk memastikan topik apa yang mereka angkat, karena itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktunya.

.

.

Miss Invisibble

.

.

© **Jejae Present**

 **.**

 **.**

Cho Kyu Hyun

Lee Sung Min

.

.

Romance / Chapter

Songfiction

.

.

Warning!

GS! (Gender Switch), Typo(s), OOC! (Out Of Caracter)

.

.

Disclaimer: SJ's member are belong to their self, GOD, and family.

But the storuline is **MINE!**

.

.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **And Don't be Silent Reader^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1

(Alone)

.

.

.

Suasana kantin begitu ramai saat Sung Min berjalan menuju antrian. Tangannya terulur meraih nampan dan siap mengambil beberapa potong daging asap dan salad juga buah. Sesekali ia melirik ke sekeliling, memastikan apakah masih ada tempat untuknya duduk sekedar mengisi perut setelah berkutat dengan lembaran kertas ujian harian. Sung Min telah mengambil bagian akhir dari menu makan siangnya saat ia berhasil menemukan tempat kosong di dekat tanaman hias, tidak terlalu pingir tapi juga bukan tengah ruangan.

Sung Min melangkah hati-hati di antara meja-meja kantin, takut-takut bila saja ada diantara mereka yang duduk dengan sengaja menjulurkan kakinya saat ia lewat dan membuatnya menanggung malu, walau kenyataannya hal seperti itu tidak pernah terjadi—untuk saat ini. Dan seperti yang sudah di harapkan, Sung Min berhasil sampai pada meja tanpa tumpahan makanan atau tawa olok-olok yang menemaninya. Jadi dengan nafas lega yang dihembuskan perlahan Sung Min mengambil duduk setelah menaruh nampan makanan miliknya.

Sung Min tersenyum tipis sebelum mengangkat sumpit dan menikmati daging asap dan semangkuk sup _kimchi_ juga salad buah, menikmati dengan perlahan tiap gigit dari makan siangnya. Ia tengah berada di tengah acara makan siang saat suasana kantin semakin ramai—walau beberapa orang telah meninggalkan meja yang mereka gunakan, saat seseorang mengintrupsinya dengan sebuah suara.

"Maaf, bisakah kau berbagi meja dengan kami?"

Sung Min menaikan wajah dari nampan miliknya. Matanya hampir melotot—sebelum ia mampu mengendalikan diri dengan baik, saat ia melihat siapa yang berbicara padanya. Seniornya yang berada di kelas XII A-II. Salah satu siswi populer yang merupakan ketua Klub _Dance_ kebanggaan sekolah mereka.

"Te-tentu saja Hyu, eum... maksudku Eun Hyuk _Sunbae-nim_ " Sung Min menjawab terbata menyadari fakta di hadapannya, juga melihat siapa saja di belakang Eun Hyuk membuatnya tak berani mengangkat wajah lebih lama.

Sung Min memperhatikan bagaimana Eun Hyuk dan kedua temannya menyeret kursi yang tersisa, Eun Hyuk mengambil duduk di sampingnya sementara kedua temannya—Jae Joong dan Jun Su, duduk di hadapan dirinya dan Eun Hyuk. Ia mengira-ngira keberuntungan apa yang menghampirinya hari ini sehingga ketiga diva sekolahnya menghampirinya dan memintanya berbagi meja. Sung Min tanpa sadar memperhatikan sekeliling, beberapa tempat sebenarnya masih tersisa kursi kosong dan meskipun Eun Hyuk atau kedua temannya meminta salah satu diantara mereka untuk berpindah tempat sudah pasti bukan hal yang tidak mungkin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sung Min refleks menoleh ke arah Jae Joong. "Ye?"

"Kau terlihat tidak nyaman, apa kau merasa kebeatan dengan keberadaan kami?" Sung Min mengerjapkan matanya dua kali lebih cepat saat mendengar penuturan Jae Joong, namun belum sempat ia membuka mulut untuk menyangkal Eun Hyuk sudah mendahuluinya.

"Abaikan saja Jae Joong-ah, kalau dia merasa keberatan itu sudah terlambat."

Jae Joong meringis kesal mendengar ucapan tajam Eun Hyuk, malu-malu ia melirik ke arah Sung Min yang terlihat menundukan wajahnya. "Maafkan dia eum.. siapa namamu?"

"Lee Sung Min, _sunbae_ "

"Ah ya, maafkan dia ya Sung Min-ah."

Sung Min menyunggingkan senyum tak enak, buru-buru ia menggeleng melihat Jae Joong harus repot-repot meminta maaf padanya atas nama Eun Hyuk. Sebenarnya ia sudah mendengar dari bisik-bisik banyak orang jika Eun Hyuk bukanlah orang yang senang beramah-tamah pada orang yang belum ia kenal, sekalipun itu adalah adik kelas atau bahkan teman satu angkatannya sendiri. "Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak keberatan _sunbae_ , hanya saja… rasanya aneh kalian tidak berada di ruang khusus." Sung Min berucap lirih.

"Ah itu~" Jae Joong menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Ia tidak benar-benar memiliki jawaban yang pas untuk diberikan kapada gadis kelinci di hadapannya itu. Mungkin gadis itu hanya merasa canggung harus berbagi tempat dengan mereka yang biasanya menggunakan ruangan khusus yang bersebelahan dengan kantin, ruang makan khusus untuk siswa VIP.

"Itu karena Hyuk Jae sedang kesal dengan pangeran ikannya yang genit itu dan dia sedang tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengannya." Jun Su, Kim Jun Su berbaca begitu lancar di sela kunyahannya, mengabaikan delikkan galak Eun Hyuk karena gadis paling mungil di antara ketiganya itu menyebut nama aslinya di hadapan adik kelas asing dan membeberkan masalahnya dengan Dong Hae sang kekasih.

TAK!

Tak hanya Sung Min, namun hampir seisi kantin menoleh ke arah yang ia pandang saat suara keras dari sumpit yang beradu dengan dasar meja. Sung Min meringis dalam hati, merutuki dirinya yang mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak perlu. Tapi sekalipun itu bukan Sung Min sudah tentu pertanyaan yang sama akan diajukan juga, mengingat kebiasaan ketiganya juga tatapan keingin tahuan yang besar dari penghuni kantin yang lain.

"Kalian berdua." Eun Hyuk menunjuk Jun Su dan Sung Min bergantingan dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Kalian merusak selera makanku." Lalu setelahnya gadis ketua klub _dance_ itu mendorong kursi dengan sangat keras dan beranjak dari kenting dengan langkah kesal yang kentara, meninggalkan bisik-bisik lain yang terdengar jelas ke penjuru kantin. Tentang kemungkinan yang dibenarkan begitu saja jika Sung Min lah penyebab Eun Hyuk meninggalkan kantin dengan langkah kesal dan umpatan yang entah tentang apa.

"Jangan kau pedulikan dia, juga mereka yang tidak punya kerjaan." Lagi-lagi Jun Su berkomentar kelwat santai menanggapi kepergian Eun Hyuk dan suara yang makin terdengar nyaring di sekitar mereka.

"Maafkan aku _sunbae_." Sung Min berucap penuh penyesalan, biar bagaimana pun ia merasa itu adalah salahnya.

"Sudahlah, lanjutkan makanmu." Jae Joong berucap menenangkan dengan senyum manis terukir di bibir merah mudanya, tangannya terulur mendorong nampan makan Sung Min, memberi gestur pada gadis kelinci itu untuk melanjutkan makannya. "Dan kalian!" Jae Joong berucap nyaring, menghentikan suara riuh bisik-bisik sesaat lalu. "Jangan berbicara saat makan atau mungkin saja kalian akan tersedak sumpit, mengerti?"

Lalu untuk sesaat suasana menjadi hening, Jae Joong menggeser kursinya dan melanjutkan makan siang dan bersamaan dengan itu seisi kantin terkecuali mereka yang berada di meja Sung Min kembali meraih peralatan makan atau hal lain kecuali membicarakan Sung Min dan hal yang berhubungan dengan kepergian Eun Hyuk sesaat lalu, karena sekalipun Jae Joong berbicara dengan tidak menaikan volume suaranya namun itu tidak menjamin jika sesuatu yang buruk tidak akan terjadi pada mereka, terlebih mengingat siapa kekasih dari gadis bermata doe tersebut.

.

—oOo—

.

Sung Min berjalan seorang diri menyusuri koridor panjang di lantai dua menuju kelasnya—XI B-I, saat beberapa orang gadis yang ia kenal sebagai teman sekelasnya melintas melewatinya. Dengan beberapa buku di tangan masing-masing, mengobrol di sela langkah mereka sambil sesekali tertawa. Sung Min berbalik dan menatap bingung ke arah mereka yang melewatinya begitu saja seperti ia tak ada, Sung Min yakin setidaknya seorang dari mereka yang berjalan sedikit lebih di belakang melihat ke arahnya namun hanya beberapa detik sebelum berpaling darinya.

Dengan sebuah tanda tanya Sung Min kembali melanjutkan langkahnya hingga hampir mencapai pintu kelas, namun lagi-lagi beberapa orang—yang sebenarnya teman sekelasnya, melewatinya begitu saja. Sung Min kembali berbalik, memperhatikan dalam diam punggung-punggung yang menjauh darinya. _Apakah Guru Song tidak hadir?_ , monolog Sung Min dalam hati.

"Sung Min-ah?" Sung Min tersentak dan refleks menoleh saat seseorang memanggil dan menepuk pundaknya. Mendapati jika seseorang tersebut adalah ketua kelasnya, Kim Jong Woon.

"Apa tidak ada yang memberi tahumu?"

"Tentang apa?" Sung Min bertanya bingung dan di hadiahi senyum tipis dari lelaki di hadapannya.

"Guru Song meminta kita ke ruang multimedia, kita akan praktik. Ini sangat mendadak jadi—"

"Tidak apa-apa Jong Woon-sii, terimakasih memberi tahuku." Sung Min memotong cepat perkataan Jong Woon saat mendengar nada menyesal dari suaranya. Itu bukan salah Jong Woon jika ia tidak mengetahui pengumuman mendadak seperti ini, salahnya yang terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan setelah makan siang, berpikir jika ia masih memiliki banyak sisa waktu sebelum mata pelajaran berikutnya.

Sung Min telah beranjak dan hampir melewati pintu saat Jong Woon sekali lagi menyerukan namanya dan meminta Sung Min untuk membawa buku yang dibutuhkan. Dan dengan ucapan terimakasih yang samar namun masih bisa di dengar Sung Min bergegas masuk ke dalam kelas dan mengambil buku-bukunya, sementara Jong Woon melanjutkan langkah menuju ruang multimedia.

Lalu dalam kecepatan luar biasa yang pernah Sung Min punya dan lakukan, ia setengah berlari menuju ruang multimedia. Ia harus melakukan itu atau bahkan jika bisa ia akan berteleportasi menju ruangan tersebut, bukan karena ia takut dengan Guru Song yang cukup disiplin—mungkin sedikit, dan mendapatkan hukuman atas keterlambatannya, namun lebih karena ia tak ingin teman satu kelasnya yang lain juga mendapatkan hukuman atas kesalahan yang tidak mereka lakukan.

Di beberapa minggu sebelumnya Guru Song pun memberikan hukuman kepada kelas mereka karena salah satu teman Sung Min tak membawa buku catatan, padahal mereka memiliki banyak halaman untuk di catat sebagai materi tambahan yang akan menjadi acuan tugas mereka sebelumnya, karena itu Guru Song memberikan hukuman kepada mereka untuk berdiri dengan satu kaki selama dua puluh menit. Berbaris mengitari ruangan dengan satu kali di naikkan dan kedua tangan menjewer telinga selama dua puluh menit bukanlah pekerjaan yang ringan, sekalipun dikerjakan bersama-sama.

Sung Min sampai di depan pintu ruang multimedia—yang berada di lantai satu, dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Tangannya terulur hampir meraih gagang pintu bertepatan dengan seseorang yang membuka pintu dari dalam. Sung Min terkesiap begitu juga dengan seseorang di depannya. "Masuklah Sung Min, dan kerjakan seperti yang mereka kerjakan. Waktumu tersisa empat puluh lima menit karena kau terlambat, mengerti?"

"Ya, _sonsaengnim_." Sung Min menyahut dengan wajah tertunduk dan kerutan di keningnya menemui sikap aneh gurunya yang hanya memintanya mengerjakan tugas walau dengan waktu yang lebih sedikit dari yang lain, tapi tetap saja itu seperti seseorang yang begitu menggemari makanan manis tiba-tiba menjadi anti dengan gula, karamel atau bahkan cokelat.

Sung Min melirik dari sudut matanya saat Guru Song berjalan melewatinya, lalu sesaat kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seisi ruang multimedia yang muali terlihat riuh karena beberapa teman laki-lakinya yang mulai berkeliling menggoda gadis-gadis. Sung Min berjalan memasuki ruangan dan tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok ketua kelas yang memberikan gestur agar ia mendekati lelaki itu.

"Kertas materimu." Jong Woon menyodorkan satu bendel materi ke hadapan Sung Min bahkan sebelum gadis itu bisa membuka mulut untuk bertanya.

"Hmm... terimakasih." Sung Min bergumam lirih seraya menerima lembaran kertas di hadapannya.

"Itu berisi materi untuk tugas hari ini dan sisanya bisa di kerjakan di rumah, kau harus membuatnya dalam bentuk _soft copy_ dan kumpulkan padaku sebelum Hari Selasa."

"Baiklah, terimakasih Jong Woon-sii."

"Ya, sama-sama."

"Hmm... Jong Woon-sii?" Sung Min memanggil dengan nada ragu saat Jong Woon berbalik dan hampir melangkah menuju tempatnya.

"Ye?" Jong Woon berbalik dan memperhatikan bagaimana gadis yang paling irit bicara di kelasnya itu terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah, itu..." Sung Min hampir membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan kata selanjutnya, namun tertahan kembali di bibirnya, dan itu membuat Jong Woon gemas sendiri. Ia harus mengerjakan tugasnya dengan cepat karena ia telah kehilangan banyak waktu.

"Sung Min-ah, apa yang ingin kau katakan? Maaf tapi aku juga harus mengerjakan tugasku."

Sung Min tersentak dengan perasaan tak enak mendengar ucapan dari ketua kelasnya yang hari ini telah membantunya. "Itu, eum.. kenapa Guru Song tidak marah padaku? Maksudku, biasanya dia—"

"Sudahlah." Jong Woon menyela cepat. "Hal seperti itu tidak perlu kau pikirkan, oke?" Jong Woon melanjutkan, menepuk sekilas pundak Sung Min dan segera beranjak.

Sementara Sung Min, ia tersenyum tipis memandang punggung Jong Woon dan mulai menuju tempatnya. Ia berada beberapa puluh sentimeter dari tempatnya saat Jessica memanggilnya. "Maaf tadi kami.." Gadis itu melirik ke arah teman-teman gadisnya yang lain sebelum kembali pada Sung Min. "Melewatimu begitu saja dan tidak memberitahumu tentang praktik mendadak ini." Lanjutnya setengah hati.

Dan Sung Min menjadi pihak yang harus memaklumi, karena ia tidak ingin memiliki urusan lebih dengan Jessica dan kawan-kawannya. "Tidak apa-apa." Sung Min menarik sebuah senyum di wajahnya lalu segera mengambil duduk dan membuka buku juga kertas materi yang dibutuhkan. Namun tidak lama terdengar suara bisik-bisik yang nyaring—sebenarnya, membicarakan tentang Sung Min.

"Aku tak percaya kau benar-benar melakukannya?" Teman Jessica yang memiliki tubuh lebih mungil berbisik di antara gerombolan mereka.

"Kau tidak ingat ancaman Jong Woon? Kalau bukan karena ancaman kepala besar itu yang tidak akan mau menerima tugas kali ini aku juga tidak akan meminta maf padanya." Jessica menimpali. Dan salah satu dari mereka yang juga Sung Min kenal menyahut jika hal itu bukanlah salah mereka jika Sung Min saja sulit dicari di saat-saat genting seperti itu.

Sung Min menghela dan menghembuskan napas perlahan dari mulutnya, menulikan telinganya dari pembicaraan yang akan melebar kemana-mana dari gadis-gadis yang duduk di hadapannya. Sebenarnya Sung Min tidak memiliki masalah pribadi yang serius dengan mereka atau selah satu diantaranya, hanya saja—seperti itu adalah identitas atau hal yang telah menjadi kepribadian dari mereka, mereka tidak senang di repotkan atau dibebani sasuatu hal atas diri orang lain, bahkan jika itu adalah hal yang kecil. Dan jika mereka sampai memiliki masalah karena hal itu, mereka akan terus membicarakannya seperti itu adalah berita terpenting yang tengah terjadi di Korea.

.

—oOo—

.

Semburat jingga keunguan mewarnai gumpalan awan yang berarak, menerpakan cahayanya pada tiap-tiap apa yang berada di bumi. Senja melambai dan Sung Min masih bergeming di sudut taman, terduduk dalam lamunan yang entah apa sambil terus memandangi hamparan rumput hijau. Jam kegiatan belajar mengajar telah usai sejak puluhan menit yang lalu, namun Sung Min masih enggan beranjak dari sana. Menikmati hambusan angin yang menerpa setelah mungkin harus bersusah payah menerobos bangunan Jeonghan Senior High School.

Bangunan super megah untuk ukuran sebuah sekolah bertaraf internasional, dengan fasilitas, tenaga pengajar, infratruktur yang super lengkap, diisi hanya oleh anak-anak dari kalangan menengah atas. Mengatas namakan sebuah kebutuhan atas pendidikan terbaik yang harus dimiliki putra-putri mereka di jaman serba modren, membuat para orangtua terkadang menjadikan donasi yang mereka gelontorkan untuk sekolah tersebut sebagai alat ukur kemampuan finansial nama keluarga, berimbas pula pada tingkag laku dan pola pikir dari anak-anak mereka.

Dan Sung Min adalah salah satu anak yang beruntung bisa berada di sana. Ia bukanlah seorang siswa beasiswa, karena sekalipun ia memang pintar dalam beberapa mata pelajaran ia tidak akan mungkin mampu bersaing dengan ribuan orang untuk lolos dan diterima di Joenghan Senior High School. Dan meskipun Sung Min berasal dari keluarga yang lebih dari cukup, tidak ada satu orang pun—kecuali kepala sekolah dan dewan komite, yang mengetahui latar belakang keluarga gadis bermarga Lee tersebut.

Sung Min ingat hari pertama menginjakan kaki di Jeonghan Senior High School, Kamis berawan yang menyenangkan. Itu semester ganjil di tahun ajaran baru, Sung Min adalah murid pindahan, darimana tidak ingin ia katakan. Ia mencoba berbaur dengan beberapa orang dalam kelasnya, membiasakan diri dengan usaha keras lebih dari yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya dan usahanya gagal hanya dalam waktu dua minggu. Harapan baru di tempat yang baru sepertinya tidak cocok untuknya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyudahinya begitu saja hingga kini kesendiriannya berjalan dua bulan.

Sebuah dering ponsel mengembalikan Sung Min pada kenyataan di hadapannya, bahwa senja hampir berganti malam. Ia meraih _smartphone_ miliknya yang masih berdering dan menampilkan sebuah nomor yang sangat dihafalnya, menggeser ikon penerima panggilan. Sebuah suara yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran terdengar nyaring saat Sung Min baru saja mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinga, bahkan gadis itu belum mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

"Ya bu, aku akan pulang sekarang." Sung Min menyahut kalem dan sambungan terputus begitu saja setelah ibunya mengatakan ia akan menunggu anak gadisnya untuk pulang ke rumah dengan segera.

Sung Min memandang langit sejenak sebelum ia mengambil langkah untuk pergi dari sekolahnya. Berjalan ke arah barat dan masih harus menyusuri koridor lantai satu, tempat siswa kelas X C-I sampai IV juga X D-I sampai IV mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar setiap harinya. Dan ia masih harus melewati ruang di dekat lobi, dan lapangan taman depan yang luasnya hampir seperti lapangan sepak bola hanya saja memiliki kolam air mancur besar di tengahnya dan tanaman-tanaman hias juga beberapa pohon yang menjadikannya rindang, juga tanah yang dilapisi paving blok. Mengingat jarak yang harus ia tembuh untuk sekedar ke luar dari gerbang membuat Sung Min mendesah lelah bahkan sebelum ia mengambil langkah.

Sung Min menggendong tas ransel _soft pink_ miliknya, berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya guna mengurangi waktu tempuhnya. Berjalan melewati koridor dan lobi yang telah kosong, Sung Min menghentikan langkahnya sejenak saat sepatunya menginjak sesuatu. Selembar kertas bertuliskan identitas lengkap seseorang juga sebuah foto di pojok kiri bawah.

" _Jamsiman gidariseyo_!"

Sung Min menaikan wajahnya dan mendapati seorang gadis yang mungkin seusia dengannya berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Maaf, sepertinya itu milik saya." Gadis itu berbicara dengan napas tersengal-sengal begitu berhasil mencapai Sung Min.

"Silahkan." Sung Min mengulurkan kertas di tangannya dan disambut dengan helaan napas lega dari gadis di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih." Gadis itu tersenyum begitu manis dan tulus, yang mau tak mau menular pada Sung Min. Sung Min mengembangkan senyumnya dan membungkuk sekilas sebelum beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan gadis yang baru ditemuinya dengan pandangan bingung dan lega secara bersamaan.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Hi hi, saya kembali \\(^,^)/

Ada typokah di atas?

Sesuai janji saya sebelumnya saya membawa cerita baru. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu yang dinyanyiin oleh Taylor Swift dengan judul yang sama. Mudah-mudahan memuaskan untuk yang membaca.

Saya juga mau mengucapkan terimakasih untuk yang sudah meninggalkan dichapter terakhir He Said He Won't Wait /bow/ saya tidak akan membuat sequel mungkin hanya satu chapter tambahan untuk epilognya dan itu masih dalam proses.

Ok, tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian ya untuk cerita kali ini. Saya sangat senang jika kalian mau meninggalkan komentar, masukan, ataupun koreksi atau bahkan ide^^


	2. Nothing

Matahari bersinar malu-malu pukul sembilan pagi, seperti mendukung Kelas XI B-I saat memasuki pelajaran olahraga. Semua siswa dan siswi telah siap di lapangan _outdoor_ yang terletak di bagian belakang gedung utama, sedikit lebih ke selatan dari lapangan basket _indoor_. Semuanya telah siap untuk materi lari estafet.

"Baiklah, buat semuanya kelompok, masing-masing lima orang." Guru Shin, guru olahraga mereka memerintahkan dengan suara begitu lantang.

Semua penghuni XI B-I berkerumun menentukan anggota kelompok masing-masing, beberapa berebut untuk bersama dengan orang yang dianggap ahli dalam bidang lari, sementara yang lain memilih anggota yang layak untuk mejadi bagian dari mereka. Dan Sung Min mungkin satu-satunya yang lebih memilih menjadi pihak yang dipilih ketimbang memilih, jadi ia hanya berdiri di tempat tanpa melakukan apapun kecuali memandangi teman-temannya yang lain.

"Sung Min-ah, apa boleh jika aku bersamamu?"

Sung Min tersentak kecil, menoleh ke samping dan mendapati teman sekelasnya berdiri dengan senyum tipis yang manis. Dengan setengah tidak yakin Sung Min bertanya. "Kau mau satu kelompok denganku?"

Dasom mengangguk antusias dan mengembangkan senyum yang lebih lebar, yang mau tak mau menular pada Sung Min. "Apa kau keberatan?" Dasom bertanya ringan setelah ia berdiri di samping Sung Min.

Sung Min sontak menggeleng, dan menundukan kepala kemudian. "Hanya saja... rasanya aneh." Sung Min berucap lirih, entah Dasom mendengarnya atau tidak karena gadis itu tidak merepon sama sekali, hanya berdiam tenang sambil memandang teman-teman mereka yang lain dengan senyum tipis yang tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya.

Sejauh yang Sung Min tahu, Dasom adalah gadis yang cukup disenangi banyak orang, ia anggota klub _dance_ dan paduan suara sekolah, meskipun harus ia akui—dan mungkin orang lain, jika Dasom itu sedikit aneh. Kadang-kadang gadis berkulit putih itu bisa bertingkah lain dari biasanya, juga sepontan. Tapi mungkin hal itulah yang membuatnya disenangi banyak orang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sung Min tersentak kaget saat Dasom menepuk pundaknya. "Ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Baiklah." Dasom mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kalau kita diam di sini saja kita tidak akan mempunyai kelompok." Dasom bermonolog dengan suara yang tidak untuk didengarnya sendiri. "Ah! Kau tunggu di sini ya, aku akan menyeret yang lain agar kelompok kita pas."

Lalu Dasom berlalu begitu saja dan membuat kerusuhan di antara teman-teman mereka hingga Guru Shin harus menegurnya juga beberapa siswa laki-laki yang senang sekali dekat-dekat dengan siswa perempuan padahal Guru Shin telah memberikan perintah untuk membuat kelompok sesuai gendernya.

Sung Min menatap tak percaya ke arah Dasom yang dengan santainya menyeret kedua teman perempuan mereka yang terlihat pasrah, bukan tak ingin melawan tapi tenaga mereka harus mereka sisakan untuk lari nanti dan sekalipun mereka mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan belum tentu juga mereka bisa lolos dari cekalan Dasom yang kuat.

Dalam hati Sung Min tertawa geli melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Sepertinya menyenangkan jika ia pun mampu bertindak atau bersikap seperti gadis bermarga Kim itu.

.

.

.

 **Miss Invisible**

.

 **©Jejae** **Present**

.

Cho Kyu Hyun

Lee Sung Min

.

Romance / Chapter / Songfiction

.

Warning!

GS! (Gender Switch), Typo(s), OOC! (Out Of Caracter)

.

Disclaimer: SJ's members are belong to their self, God and family. But the storyline is **MINE!**

.

 **Don** ' **t** **Like** , **Don** ' **t** **Read**!

 **And** **please** **Don** ' **t** **be** **Silent** **Reader** ^^

.

.

.

Chapter 2

(Nothing)

.

.

.

Sung Min hanya mampu mengulum senyum saat lagi-lagi Dasom berulah untuk mendapatkan satu orang lagi untuk melengkapi anggota kelompok mereka. Gadis cantik itu tak pernah benar-benar bisa diam bahkan seberapa keras dan sering seseorang memperingatinya, termasuk Guru Shin. Setiap guru laki-laki itu memperingatinya Dasom langsung memasang wajah memelas seperti anak anjing yang tak berdosa, itu seperti terprogram otomatis untuk dia lakukan, dan tentu saja Guru Shin menjadi tak berkutik padanya untuk memberinya hukuman.

Sung Min melirik dua orang di sampingnya yang asyik dengan obrolan mereka, menerka-nerka apa yang mungkin mereka bahas hingga membuat mereka seperti tak menyadari keberadaanya, apakah sesuatu tentang _fashion_ , _makeup_ , atau mungkin tentang anak laki-laki? Sung Min bukannya nol dalam topik seperti itu, ia mengerti walau hanya sedikit, tapi sayangnya ia tidak pernah benar-benar punya kesempatan untuk sekedar berbagi hal itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Sung Min tersentak ketika salah satu di antara keduanya—yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Sung Min, berbalik menatapnya. Ia hanya dapat menggeleng dan mengalihkan wajah dengan perasaan malu karena kedapatan memperhatikan keduanya seperti ia adalah seorang penguntit. Arah pandangnya kini beralih kelompok lain yang terlihat sudah lengkap lalu setelahnya ia alihkan pada Dasom yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah masam.

"Ada apa?" Sung Min bertanya setelah Dasom berada di hadapannya.

"Sung Min~" Dasom mendekat ke arah Sung Min dan menjatuhkan kepalanya dramatis di pundak Sung Min, membuat Sung Min bingung harus bagaimana dan hanya bisa berdiam pasrah sambil menatap ke sekililing yang hanya melihat mereka sepintas lalu. Lagi pula Dasom memang sudah terlahir begitu, sudah tidak aneh lagi jika "penyakit"anehnya sudah kambuh.

Dasom menaikkan wajahnya dan menatap Sung Min dari jarak yang begitu dekat, dan jika ada yang melihat mereka dari posisi belakang masing-masing sudah pasti orang itu akan salah sangka dengan posisi mereka yang tidak lazim. "Tidak ada yang mau menjadi anggota kelompok kita, padahal aku sudah memaksa mereka." Sung Min mengerjapkan mata, mematung dengan ekspresi kikuk yang luar biasa bibirnya terbuka dan tertutup begitu saja, bingung harus berkata apa di situasi seperti ini.

"Sudahlah Dasom, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah." Anggota kelompok yang sebelumnya menegur Sung Min pun angkat bicara.

"Tapi—" Ucapan Dasom terputus begitu saja saat Guru Shin meneriaki mereka untuk berkumpul dan berbaris di hadapannya bersama anggota kelompok masing-masing.

Sung Min menjadi orang yang paling akhir berjalan untuk ambil barisan, matanya mengamati teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah berbaris rapih. Ia menyernyit heran saat tak mendapati Jessica dan Tiffany di lapangan, padahal saat di ruang ganti tadi ia yakin betul keduanya masih ada, bahkan mereka jelas sempat merusuh di kelas sebelum bel pelajaran berbunyi dengan majalah terbaru keluaran Ceci.

"Sebelumnya kita telah mempelajari teknik lari estafet di pertemuan sebelumnya, jadi hari ini mari kita peraktekkan apa yang telah kalian dapat sebelumnya, mengerti?!"

Guru Shin selalu begitu, berkarakter dengan suara kerasnya yang membakar semangat, dan saat murid-murid Kelas XI B-I menjawab dengan tidak sama bersemangatnya—walau kenyataannya mereka berteriak seperti suporter bola, Guru Shin menyuruh dengan suara yang lebih lantang untuk mengulangi kembali. Sudah pasti mereka membutuhkan jatah air mineral lebih banyak.

"Kim Dasom, bukankah sudah kubilang satu kelompok lima orang."

"Ini bukan salah saya pak, Ji Yeon tidak mau membiarkan Min Ah untuk satu kelompok dengan kami." Dasom memberi pembelaan konyol yang mau tak mau membuat beberapa anak mengulum senyum, sementara Ji Yeon yang hanya berjarak satu kelompok melotot galak ke arah Dasom.

"Tentu saja, kenapa aku harus mengorbankan diriku untukmu. Harusnya kau lebih cerdik Kim Dasom."

Dasom sudah akan beranjak ke arah Ji Yeon—mungkin untuk menjambak rambutnya, namun dihalangi oleh intrupsi galak Guru Shin yang meminta mereka berdua untuk diam. Guru shin terlihat memperhatikan semua murid-muridnya, menghitung dalam hati jumlah mereka. Untuk sesaat Guru Shin terlihat mengerutkan kening sebelum kembali mengatur mimik wajahnya.

"Kemana Jessica dan Tiffany?" Guru Shin bertanya lantang, lalu untuk beberapa saat ia munggu jawaban dan tidak ada satu pun yang mengetahui keberadaan keduanya. Lalu Guru Shin melihat ke arah ketua kelas dan hanya ditanggapi senyum canggung.

"Kim Jong Woon, setelah pelajaran hari ini selesai suruh mereka menghadapku."

"Baik pak."

Guru Shin terdiam sebentar, menghitung secara adil pembagian kelompok. Seharusnya ada empat kelompok yang terdiri dari tiga kelompok dengan anggota lima orang dan satu kelompok dengan anggota enam orang, sementara jumlah laki-laki di kelas itu adalah enam orang. "Baiklah karena hanya satu kelompok yang berjumlah empat, sementara hanya Seung Ho yang bergabung dengan kelompok putri, bapak akan merombak kembali kelompok kalian agar adil."

Guru Shin memutuskan untuk menempatkan anak laki-laki dan perempuan menjadi satu kelompok, membuatnya seimbang dalam praktik lari kali ini. Dan Dasom bukan satu-satunya orang yang menolak keputusan Guru Shin, tapi ia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berhasil menolak untuk satu kelompok dengan Ji Yeon dengan alasan bahwa Sung Min tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, hingga akhirnya Guru Shin harus mendesah pasrah dan membiarkan Dasom bergabung dengan Sung Min, Seung Ho, Bo Gum, dan Jong Woon.

.

—oO𝔪𝔦𝔰𝔰.𝔦𝔫𝔳𝔦𝔰𝔦𝔟𝔩𝔢Oo—

.

Sung Min berjalan seorang diri menyusuri koridor dengan sebuah kotak makan siang dan sebotol air mineral di tangan. Kantin tidak sesesak hari kemarin saat tiga diva sekolah hadir di tengah-tengah mereka, mungkin karena Hyuk Jae _sunbae-nim_ sudah berbaikkan dengan kekasihnya atau mungkin juga karena alas an yang lain, yang jelas dengan ketidak adaan ketiganya banyak siswa—terutama laki-laki, yang kecewa.

Tapi sesungguhnya itu bukanlah alasan Sung Min berbelok menuju arah sebaliknya dari ruang kantin, ia hanya… entahlah, mulai kembali berpikir jika menyendiri adalah hal terbaik yang ia miliki walaupun pada kenyataannya ia sering merasa kesepian. Sementara berbaur dan mendapatkan setidaknya satu saja untuk menemaninya seperti hal yang mustahil bisa ia lakukan sampai kapan pun, itu seperti tertanam dalam pikirannya tanpa sadar.

Sung Min berjalan hingga kesudut koridor, dihadapannya adalah sebuah tangga yang menghubungkan atap gedung. Sebenarnya tempat itu terlarang bagi siswa, bukan tanpa alasan hal itu begitu saja ada. Katanya, dulu sekali pernah ada seorang siswi yang mati bunuh diri dari atas atap karena ia hamil diluar pernikahan, dan karena tak mampu menanggung aib dari kemungkinan jika orang lain sampai mengetahuinya ia akhirnya memutuskan bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atas atap. Meskipun tak pernah ada kejelasan dari cerita tersebut seperti nama atau atap mana yang menjadi lokasi atau bahkan kebenaran cerita itu sendiri, tapi cerita itu terus diceritakan hingga sekarang, bahkan beberapa orang melebih-lebihkannya entah dengan tujuan apa.

Mungkin itu sebabnya atap adalah tempat terlarang bagi siswa meskipun sebenarnya pihak sekolah telah membuat pagar tinggi dari kawat untuk mencegah hal yang sama terulang kembali, tapi sepertinya hal itu dinilai kurang oleh pihak sekolah bagi keamanan siswa. Tapi bagi Sung Min itu adalah cerita yang sengaja dikarang seseorang untuk menakut-nakuti, ia tak akan terpengaruh cerita karangan seperti itu.

Sung Min hampir mencapai tangga saat suara seseorang terdengar di telinganya. Sung Min menoleh ke ruang laboratorium kimia yang tidak jauh dari tangga dan melihat siluet tiga orang di sana. Dengan langkah mengendap-endap Sung Min menghampiri ruangan tersebut, mengintip dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siluet yang tadi ia lihat, Jong Woon, Jessica dan Tiffany. Ketiganya terlihat tengah terlibat pembicaraan yang serius. Sung Min makin merapatkan tubuhnya dan menguping pembicaraan ketiganya.

"Kau tidak bisa memerintahku seenaknya." Jessica terlihat tidak senang, gadis bermarga Jung itu menaikkan dagu menantang Jong Woon.

"Bukan aku, Guru Shin."

"Tapi kami tidak mau." Kini giliran Tiffany angkat bicara, gadis berambut hitam itu terlihat sama tidak senangnya dengan Jessica.

"Aku tidak peduli hal itu, kalian tahu bahwa kalian harus lulus dalam semua mata pelajaran di semester ini bukan? Minimal sama dengan nilai standar dan jika karena hal ini kalian mendapat nilai dibawah itu maka—"

"MAKA APA?' Jessica menyela dengan suara yang sangat tinggi—hingga mungkin saja orang-orang yang berada di jarak lima ratus meterpun akan mendegarnya juga, wajahnya terlihat merah menahan kesal. "Jangan karena kau putra seorang perdana mentri maka aku akan dengan sukarela mengikuti perintahmu."

Jong Woon memasang ekspresi datar mendengar ucapan Jessica yang sarat dengan emosi yang menggebu. _Putra perdana mentri? Huh.._

"Kalian benar-benar tak tahu caranya berterimakasih." Jong Woon membalas dengan nada ejekan, ia sebenarnya jengah berurusan dengan sepasang teman baik ini, tapi ia tak memiliki alasan untuk lepas begitu saja dari tanggungjawabnya.

BRAK!

Tiffany menggebrak meja begitu keras hingga beberapa tabung raksa juga sekoci kecil berpindah dari tempatnya. "Sudahlah Jessie, biarkan saja dia dengan ceramahnya yang membosankan itu. Aku sudah tak peduli." Lalu setelahnya ia berlalu begitu saja, membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah lebar, tak menyadari jika sedari tadi ada seseorang yang mengintip di balik pintu.

BRUK!

"Akkh…" Entah itu suara Tiffany atau Sung Min, atau bahkan keduanya. Tiffany menabrak Sung Min yang setengah condong ke dalam ruangan meskipun terhalang pintu hingga mundur beberapa langah ke belakang dengan rasa sakit di sekitar bahu kirinya. Sementara Sung Min, ia berpikir akan menanggung rasa sakit luar biasa karena mendarat dengan bokong terlebih dahulu tapi hal itu nihil, ia bahkan merasa tubuhnya setengah melayang. _Aku tidak mungkin mati hanya karena bertabrakan dengan Tiffany kan?_

Sung Min perlahan membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah seorang asing tepat di hadapannya. Wajahnya tampan dengan hidung mancung juga tulang pipi yang terlihat luar biasa, _sepertinya Tuhan dalam keadaan senang sekali saat menciptakannya—_ inner Sung Min berbicra _ngawur_.

"Punggungmu tidak sakit?"

"Hah?" Sung Min berkedip lucu saat laki-laki itu berbicara yang sepertinya kepadanya. Lalu tiba-tiba laki-laki itu membuatnya berdiri dalam keadaan setengah sadar dari kejadian ia hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang jika tidak ditahan oleh laki-laki itu.

"Kyu Hyun-ah?" Jong Woon memanggil bingung pada laki-laki yang baru saja menolong Sung Min. Ia baru saja membuka mulut untuk menahan Tiffany karena ia merasa ia belum selesai berbicara saat suara seseorang—yang sebenarnya dua, terjatuh dan bergegas menghampiri ke asal suara.

Sementara itu Jessica yang juga melakukan hal yang sama, bedanya ia langsung menghampiri Tiffany dan membantunya berdiri. Setelah memastikan sahabatnya baik-baik saja ia langsung melirik pada sumber masalah yang membuat Tiffany terjerembab. "Lee Sung Min, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menguping heh?" Jessica menegur dengan nada sinis yang kentara, membuat Sung Min yang baru mendapatkan kesadaran penuh tersentak kaget.

"A-aku… aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak bermaksud apa?" Kini giliran Tiffany dan suara nyaringnya menyerang Sung Min. "Dasar gadis aneh! Apa kau tidak diajari sopan santun oleh orangtuamu? Menguping pembicaraan orang, ckk! Pantas saja semua orang malas berdekatan denganmu."

Sung Min hanya bisa diam tanpa pembelaan apapun yang ke luar dari mulutnya, membiarkan Tiffany bebas mencela dan menindasnya. Entah bagaimana Sung Min tahan membiarkan seseorang berbicara kasar tentang dirinya, hanya karena membenaran tentang ketidak sopanan menguping pembicaraan orang lain yang Tiffany katakan ia sampai tidak melakukan apapun, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri berdasarkan pandangan orang lain atas dirinya.

"Kau bicara tatakrama dan sopan santun tapi bicaramu saja sepeti gadis bar-bar."

Tiffany terdiam begitu seketika dan beralih memandang seseorang yang sebelumnya tak ia sadari keberadaanya. "A-apa? Diam kau!" Tiffany sebisa mungkin mengontrol nada suaranya yang tetap saja terdengar terbata akibat keterpesonaan dan kesal pada seseorang yang baru saja memotong ucapannya.

Tiffany baru saja hendak membuka mulut saat Jong Woon menyadari hal itu terlebih dulu dengan meminta Sung Min itu pergi dari sana. Awalnya Sung Min merasa ragu karena biar bagaimana pun ia merasa harus tetap menjelaskan jika sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud untuk menguping, tapi pada akhirnya Sung Min tetap pergi—dengan suara nyaring Tiffany yang mengiringi, setelah Jong Woon meyakinkan jika ia tidak bersalah.

Sung Min berjalan perlahan berbalik arah dari tujuan awalnya, karena hal yang baru saja terjadi dan ia tidak ingin diketahui oleh siapapun tentang tempat tujuannya yang tak lain adalah atap sekolah. Sung Min hampir berbelok di ujung koridor saat ia berbalik dan mendapati Jessica, Tiffany dan Jong Woon masih terlibat adu mulut. Ia mengamati untuk beberapa saat sampai tanpa sengaja seseorang yang telah menolongnya tadi juga menoleh ke arahnya hingga tatapan mereka bertemu. Untuk beberapa saat yang singkat Sung Min dibuat kikuk harus bersikap bagaimana, hingga ia memutuskan untuk berbalik pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

Hi saya kembali setelah lama gak nongol xD /pisss…. -_-'V

Ini lanjutan yang sebelumnya saya janjikan hehee

Mungkin ada typo atau banyak kekurangannya mohon dikoreksi, saya tidak akan meninggalkan alasan ini dan itu (*o*) Dan untuk epilog He Said He Won't Wait yang juga telah saya janjikan mohon kesabarannya sedikit lagi yaaaa

Itu akan jadi cerita perdana saja dengan rating dewasa (18+) jadi mohon maklum dengan keamatirannya /bow

Ok, terimakasih telah mampir dan membaca. Jadi tolong tinggalkan jejak dikolom review^^

See yaaaa

.

.

.

.

Desember 2016


	3. Bully

Sung Min berpikir setelah kejadian dimana ia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan antara Jessica, Tiffany dan Jong Woon semua akan baik-baik saja, tapinyatanya tidak. Di sisa akhir hari itu Jessica atau Tiffany bergantian menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang tak bahkan sesekali berbisik sambil melirik ke arah Sung Min.

Sung Min tak menginginkan kemungkinan jika kedua sahabat itu berpikir untuk memperingatan. Tentu saja tidak, mengetahui hal yang sama pernah terjadi pada salah satu teman sekelas mereka.

Saat itu Sung Min masihlah murid baru yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun tentang keseluruhan sekolahnya kecuali apa yang bisa ia temukan di internet.

Itu Hari Selasa di mata pelajaran Sejarah yang kosong karena sang guru mendadak harus ke rumah sakit karena kerabatnya mengalami kecelakaan dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah tugas yang tidak begitu dihiraukan.

Sung Min terduduk di tempatnya, tidak melamun atau pun menyelesaikan tugas yang teralihkan pada Jessica dan Tiffany juga teman-temannya yang lain, mereka mengerumuni seorang siswi yang duduk sendiri. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu tapi Sung Min jelas mendengar mereka sesekali tertawa terbahak atau berbisik riuh yang tak bisa Sung Min pahami.

Sung Min bahkan sempat melihat bagaimana ekspresi ketakutan yang ditunjukan gadis itu dari celah kerumunan teman-teman saat Tiffany mengatakan sesuatu seperti sebuah ancaman untuk tidak membuatnya jengkel atau marah, Sung Min menyadari untuk tidak berurusan dengan gadis bermarga Hwang tersebut. Karena ia merasa ucapan Tiffany tidak hanya ditunjukan untuk gadis malang itu saja, tapi mungkin juga untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

 **Miss Invisible**

.

 **©Jejae Present**

.

Cho Kyu Hyun

Lee Sung Min

.

Romance / Chapter / Songfiction

.

Warning!

GS! (Gender Switch), Typo(s), OOC! (Out Of Caracter)

.

Disclaimer: SJ's members are belong to their self, God and family. But the storyline is **MINE!**

.

 **Don** ' **t** **Like** , **Don** ' **t** **Read**!

 **And** **please** **Don** ' **t** **be** **Silent** **Reader** ^^

.

.

.

Chapter 3

(Bully)

.

.

.

Pagi itu Sung Min bangun lebih siang dari biasanya, ia mondar-mandir ke seluruh kamar untuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan sekolahnya yang tak sempat ia siapkan tadi malam. Sambil menahan nyeri di pelipis kiri, lengan juga lutut kanan, Sung Min membawa langkah menuju lemari pakaian setelah sebelumnya ia memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tas.

Sung Min mengambil satu setel seragam lengkap dengan jas almamater kebanggaan Jeonghan Senior High School, lalu setelahnya ia menarik diri di depan sebuah cermin besar setinggi 180cm—yang lebih tinggi darinya, berbingkai kayu jati perpernis cokelat gelap. Pantulan bayangan dirinya yang masih mengenakan _bath robe_ terpantul jelas di cermin, ia bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana bekas luka yang hampir empat hari ini ia tutupi terpampang jelas di sana.

Sung Min mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh memar keunguan di pelipis kirinya, menekannya sedikit hingga membuatnya meringis menahan sakit, lalu ia menyingkap _bath robe_ -nya hingga memperlihatkan lengan sebelah kanan yang juga memiliki luka sayatan kering sepanjang 7 cm. Dan kemudian Sung Min meraih tali _bath robe_ dan membiarkan jubbah mandi itu lolos dari tubuhnya.

Untuk beberapa saat Sung Min membiarkan waktu berlalu begitu saja, ia terdiam memperhatikan bagaimana cermin di hadapannya mengatakan tentang kondisinya yang tak banyak berubah sejak pertama kali ia mendapatkan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Lalu tanpa bisa Sung Min cegah, setetes air mata lolos dan disusul dengan tetesan lainnya.

.

—oO𝔪𝔦𝔰𝔰.𝔦𝔫𝔳𝔦𝔰𝔦𝔟𝔩𝔢Oo—

.

Suasana belum begitu ramai saat Sung Min menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya, hanya beberapa siswa yang bisa dihitung dengan jari. Sung Min baru melayangkan tangan untuk membuka pintu kelas saat seseorang dari dalam lebih dulu melakukannya.

"Oh!"

Sung Min dan orang tersebut sama-sama terperanjat, berdiri kikuk beberapa saat sebelum seseorang yang Sung Min kenal sebagai salah satu anggota kedisiplinanmenegurnya lebih dulu.

"Kau murid kelas ini?"

"Iya."

"Titip ini untuk Jessica Jung dan Tiffany Hwang."

Sung Min mengulurkan tangan dan menerima dua lembar amplop dengan logo sekolahnya.

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas bantuannya." Siswa tersebut membungkukkan badannya dan hampir beranjak pergi sebelum ia kembali berbalik menghadap ke arah Sung Min, membuat gadis itu berjengit dan menegakkan badannya segera.

"Ada, apa?" Sung Min menyernyit bingung saat siswa di hadapannya terdiam menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Kau patut dicontoh." Lalu setelahnya ia berbalik pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sung Min terdiam di tempat sambil menatap bingung ke arahnya.

Lalu setelahnya Sung Min memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dan mengambil duduk di tempatnya. Sung Min menjatuhkan tas miliknya begitu saja di atas meja dan duduk dengan menatap dua lembar amplop di tangannya, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya mengapa anggota kedisiplinan sekolah sampai memberikan surat resmi atas nama sekolah untuk Jessica dan Tiffany?

"Sudahlah." Sung Min mengangkat bahu acuh dan meletakkan kedua amplop tersebut di atas tasnya, kemudian ia melipat kedua tangan di atas ruang meja yang masih kosong dan memangku kepala. Memejamkan mata sejenak beberapa menit sebelum bel masuk pelajaran pertama tidak begitu buruk.

Jadi Sung Min memutuskan untuk mengabaikan keadaan sekitar yang mulai riuh dengan suara beberapa teman sekelasnya, lagi pula tidak akan ada satu pun dari mereka yang mungkin mendekatinya tanpa keperluan yang sangat sangat mendesak. Dan keperluan yang sangat sangat mendesak seperti itu tidak pernah terjadi selama ini.

"Sung Min!"

Sung Min terperanjat luar biasa hingga tanpa sadar ia terpekik dengan suara yang sangat nyaring.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sung Min-ah?"Seseorang yang mengagetkan Sung Min bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Sung Min mencoba menstabilkan napas juga detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh hebat, sudut matanya melirik pelaku utama yang menyebabkan kemungkinan ia terkena serangan jantung di pagi hari, Kim Da Som.

"Da Som-ah?"

" _Nde_."Da Som tersenyum canggung, tangannya terulur mengelus punggung Sung Min, berharap jika teman manisnya itu bisa lebih sedikit tenang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sung Min setelah ia berhasil menstabilkan deru nafas juga degup jantungnya.

"Ah itu…" Da Som leher dan rahangnya canggung."Sebenarnya aku hanya iseng saja, aku tak tahu jika kau benar-benar tidur tadi."

"Ah tidak, aku tidak benar-benar tidur tadi."Mungkin hampir jika saja Da Som tidak tiba-tiba dating dan membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Kadang-kadang Sung Min bisa menjadi tak sabaran saat menghadapi tingkah Da Som, mungkin Sung Min bisa memiting lehernya tapi biar bagaimana pun Da Som pasti akan lolos. Mengingat Sung Min sebenarnya tidak lebih tinggi dari gadis itu.

"Benarkah?"Da Som menggeret sebuah kursi terdekat dan menempatkannya di samping Sung Min.

"Iya."Sung Min mendengus geli melihat tingkah bersemangat Da Som yang saat ini tengah melipat kedua tangannya di atas sandaran kursi dan menyandarkan kepala di atas lipatan tangannya.

"Eoh, itu apa?"

Sung Min menoleh ke arah dimana Da Som menunjuk, tepat pada dua buah amplop yang dititipkan padanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Sung Min baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab saat Da Som lebih dulu menyelanya.

"Sung Min, kau melakukan pelanggaran?" Da Som bertanya dengan nada heran yang tak bisa ditutup-tutupi.

"Tidak!"

"Lalu ini?" Da Som mengangkat dua amplop tersebut tepat di depan wajah Sung Min. "Kau bukan anggota kedisiplinan, bukan juga anggota organisasi sekolah, tidak memiliki prestasi mencolok, tidak sedang dan akan ikut lomba tertentu. Lalu ini?"

"Itu bukan milikku." Sung Min menjawab setengah berbisik, sesekali ia melihat sekeliling ruangan takut-takut ada yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Walaupun sebenarnya Sung Min tidak perlu merasa begitu karena ia bahkan sama sekali tidak bersalah.

"Lalu ini milik siapa?Oh ya ampun!" Da Som terpekik tertahan saat salah satu dari amplop yang ia pegang terjatuh di atas meja. "Lee Sung Min." Da Som melotot heboh dan memanggil Sung Min dengan nada yang dramatis. "Ya Tuhan, satu saja sudah menjadi mimpi buruk dan kau dapat dua?Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai pihak sekolah memerikanmu dua surat teguran?"

Sung Min melihat sekeliling dengan panik saat Da Som semakin menaikkan volume suaranya."Da Som-ah, itu bukan milikku."Sung Min jelas berbisik saat memberi tahunya, bahkan Da Som sampai mendekatkan telinga ke arah Sung Min.

"Lalu ini milik siapa?"Tanya Da Som yang juga ikut berbisik.

"Itu milik Jessica dan Tiffany."

"AP—"

Sung Min membekap mulut Da Som saat gadis cantik itu hampir membuat gempar seluruh kelas dengan teriakkannya yang melengking.

"Ssstt…. Jangan berteriak."Sung Min memperingati.

Da Som menyingkirkan tangan Sung Min yang membekap mulutnya."Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ssstt…" Sung Min menempatkan telunjuknya di depan bibir, masih dengan menatap sekitar. "Aku merasa ini akan menjadi buruk."

"Aku tidak mengerti."Dasom menyernyit bingung.

"Entahlah." Sung Min menghela napas dalam dan meraih satu amplop yang berada di atas meja, atas nama Tiffany.

Sung Min sungguh tak ingin berurusan lagi dengan dua bersahabat itu namun entah mengapa lagi-lagi nasib buruk justru selalu berpihak padanya. Ini hanya masalah surat yang harusnya dengan mudah Sung Min sampaikan tapi mengingat peringai Tiffany yang naik turun seperti _roller coaster_ membuat Sung Min merasa semuanya tidak akan berakhir begitu saja sebagaimana mestinya.

"Hey Sung Min."

Sung Min menoleh saat lagi-lagi Da Som memanggilnya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?"Da Som bertanya sambil terus memutar-mutar amplop di tangannya.

"Anggota kedisiplinan yang memberikannya tadi pagi."

"Aaah, begitu."Da Som mengangguk-angguk lalu menyodorkan amplop itu ke pada Sung Min. "Segera kau serahkan pada dua orang itu."

Sung Min menatap ragu amplop dalam genggaman Da Som. "Da Som-ah, bisakahkau saja yang memberikan itu pada Jessica dan Tiffany?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ah tidak, hanya saja~"

Da Som meraih tangan Sung Min dan meletakan amplop itu di atasnya "Tidak apa-apa Sung Min-ah, hanya memberikannya saja tidak akan membuatmu terluka. Mereka memang suka sekali bersikap _bossy_ tapi mereka tidak seburuk itu, percaya padaku."

Sung Min bisa melihat bagaimana Da Som mencoba meyakinkannya dengan tatapan bersahabat juga senyumnya yang manis, hingga Sung Min tak memiliki alasan lain utnuk menyanggahnya dan mengiyakan hal itu begitu saja.

Lalu setelahnya ia hanya bisa melihat bagaimana Da Som beralih pada meja lain untuk ia ganggu, menyisakan dirinya dan dua lembar kertas yang membuatnya tak nyaman.

.

—oO𝔪𝔦𝔰𝔰.𝔦𝔫𝔳𝔦𝔰𝔦𝔟𝔩𝔢Oo—

.

Itu adalah mata pelajaran kedua yang Sung Min abaikan, gadis itu terlalu sibuk dengan dua buah amplop yang ia sembunyikan di dalam tas sekolahnya. Sibuk melamun dan menebak-nebak terlalu jauh hingga jika seseorang mengetahui isi kepalanya sudah pasti Sung Min akan menjadi olok-olok besar, terlalu hiperbola dan mendramatisir.

Sung Min menghela napas dalam dan membuangnya perlahan-lahan hampir tanpa melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, sisa lima belas menit sampai bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Sung Min mengitung detik demi detik yang terlewati dengan perasaan bergemuruh. Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa ia merasa sangat enggan untuk berhadapan dengan Jessica dan Tiffany.

Empat hari yang lalu ia dan kedua sahabat itu saling berhadapan dalam arti yang sebenarnya di dekat hutan mini sekolah, ia hanya mendapat pesan jika itu adalah urusan yang penting dan Sung Min harus datang ke sana. Hari itu Sung Min sudah terlalu lelah dan ingin segera sampai di rumah begitu bel pelajaran terakhir berakhir dan saat mendapatkan pesan tersebut Sung Min tanpa pikir panjang segera menuju ke tempat yang telah diberitahukan hasilnya adalah luka dan memar yang belum juga hilang setelah empat hari berlalu.

Kali ini sebenarnya ia tak ingin mengambil resiko seperti yang lalu, jika mereka bisa menyakitinya tanpa Sung Min sendiri tahu apa kesalahannya bagaimana dengan kali ini? Mereka—terutama Tiffany, bisa saja salah paham padanya karena ia membawa surat yang seharusnya diserahkan oleh anggota kedisiplinan.

Sung Min berjengit kaget saat suara bel memenuhi seisi kelas, ia menoleh ke depan kelas dan mendapati sang guru telah menata buku juga perlengkapan mengajarnya, lalu tak lama ia berpamitan dan ke luar dari kelas.

Sung Min yang melihat suasana kelas mulai riuh karena kebanyakan di antara mereka tak sabar untuk seger menuju kantir kembali memperhatikan Jessica dan Tiffany yang duduk bersebelahan. Keduanya tengah sibuk menyisir rambut juga mengoleskan _lip gloss_ dengan sebuah kaca kecil di tangan masing-masing.

Setelah hampir seluruh teman sekelasnya beranjak meninggalkan kelas Sung Min memantapkan hati mengambil dua lembar amplop di dalam tasnya, ia baru akan berdiri dari bangku saat Jessica dan Tiffany bahkan telah memulai langkah pergi.

"Jessica-ssi!"Sung Min berseru dengan suara lantang yang membuat tidak hanya Jessica yang menatap ke arahnya.

Dengan langkah hampir tergesa Sung Min menghampiri Jessica yang berdiri menunggu di depan kelas.

"Ada apa?"Itu bukan Jessica, melainkan berambut cokelat kemerahan yang didapatkan dari pewarnaan itu memandang iritasi pada Sung Min.

"I-ini."Sung Min mengulurkan dua amplop ke hadapan keduanya dengan ragu-ragu. "Seseorang dari anggota kedisiplinan menitipkannya padaku tadi pagi, maaf aku—"

"Lee Sung Min." Tiffany memanggil Sung Min dengan nada penuh intimidasi yang membuat Sung Min bergidik ngeri."Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

Tiffany mencengkram bahu Sung Min begitu kuat dan menatap Sung Min seperti singa betina yang siap mengoyak dan menerkam mangsanya bulat-bulat. Sementara Sung Min hanya bisa terdiam pasrah tanpa perlawanan, menundukkan kepala seperti kelinci kecil lemah yang terjebak dalam perangkap. Dan yang lain hanya bisa terdiam tanpa mau membantu atau bahkan membuat suasana terkendali.

"Lee Sung Min!"

Sung Min mengkeret di tempat saat Tiffany membentaknya tepat di depan wajah. Sung Min benar-benar berharap jika setidaknya Da Som melupakan dompetnya dan kembali ke kelas mereka, karena dengan begitu ia akan aman dari kesalah pahaman yang dibuat Tiffany.

"Selama ini kami tak pernah mendapatkan surat apapun, dan sekarang?" Jessica berucap dengan nada yang tidak tinggi sama sekali namun mampu membuat Sung Min dua kali lebih tak berkutik. Dengan sikap _bossy_ yang telah menjadi umum Jessica merampas dua bua amplop dari tangan Sung Min dan menyobeknya menjadi serpihan kecil lalu ia sebar begitu saja.

"Jangan pernah mencoba menjadi pahlawan di sini." Jessica memperingati, lalu setelahnya ia berlalu begitu saja.

Sung Min telah kehilangan oksigen dan mungkin juga sebagian darah di wajahnya, ia menjadi begitu pucat dengan keringat dingin menetes melewati pelipisnya, juga tangannya yang terkepal gemetar. Ia tak yakin akan baik-baik saja bahkan setelah Tiffany juga mengambil sikap seperti sahabatnya untuk meninggalkan kelas setelah sebelumnya membisikan ancaman pada Sung Min tepat di telinga bahwa gadis manis itu akan menyesal telah ikut campur.

Sung Min mengabaikan bisik-bisik yang berkomentar atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dalam diam ia berjongkok dan memunguti serpihan kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Dan meskipun keadaan Sung Min saat ini patut untuk dikasihani dan mendapatkan pertolongan beberapa orang justru lebih memilih mengamankan diri dengan memilih untuk menjaga jarak dengan Sung Min, sementara sedikit sekali dari mereka yang membantu mengumpulkan serpihan kertas dalam diam.

Pada kenyataannya Jessica adalah anak dari salah satu orang berpengaruh di Korea, dan orangtuanya masuk ke dalam lima nama donator tetap Jeongham Senior High School. Sementara Tiffany, sekalipun orangtuanya tidak seberpengaruh orangtua Jessica namun itu bukan berarti jika Tiffany berasal dari kalangan biasa, setidaknya ayahnya merupakan seorang pengacara ternama di Korea.

Lalu Sung Min?

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa Lee Sung Min sebenarnya, ia bukan siswa beasiswa dari kalangan biasa tentunya. Tapi siapa orangtua dan latar belakang keluarganya, gadis bermarga Lee itu sangat tertutup dan mungkin hal itu hanya diketahui oleh dewan komite sekolah saja, karena bahkan guru pun tidak mengetahui hal itu.

Seorang gadis yang merupakan teman sekelas Sung Min menghampiri dengan menggenggam penuh serpihan kertas yang berhasil ia kumpulkan—sementara yang lain telah pergi setelah sedikit membantu, dan meletakkannya di dekat Sung Min.

"Maaf."Katanya dengan sedikit membungkuk lalu beranjak pergi.

Sung Min mendesah berat dan memperhatikan sekeliling, hanya tersisa dirinya di dalam kelas.

.

—oO𝔪𝔦𝔰𝔰.𝔦𝔫𝔳𝔦𝔰𝔦𝔟𝔩𝔢Oo—

.

Jong Woon di sana tepat ketika Tiffany membentak Sung Min di depan kelas, menjadi bahan tontonan bagi siswa yang lain. Ia tak bisa membayangkan betapa terlukanya Sung Min mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, terlebih teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain tak ada yang berani menyela kedua sahabat itu.

Jong Woon hampir melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghentikan tindakkan _bully_ yang diterima Sung Min saat seseorang menahan lengannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak perlu menjadi pahlawan."

Jong Woon menyernyit tak suka."Apa maksudmu?Sung Min membutuhkan bantuan, lagi pula hal seperti ini tidak sepantasnya terjadi."Jong Woon menyentak lengannya dan kembali mengambil langkah, namun baru dua langkah lengannya kembali ditahan.

"Kyu Hyun-ah."Jong Woon memperingati.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil oleh Jong Woon mengangkat kedua tangannya memberi gesture menyerah."Hyung, kau bahkan tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi bukan?"Kyu Hyun menurunkan kedua tangannya dan memasukkan salah satunya ke dalam saku celana.

Jong Woon menatap ke dalam kelasnya dengan pandangan menilai, ia memang tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi berdiam diri saat seseorang dalam kesulitan adalah sesuatu yang tidak benar juga. Terlebih jika itu berhubungan dengan Jessica dan Tiffany yang memiliki perangai yang buruk.

"Perhatikan dan cari tahu nanti, sekalipun kau kesana sekarang itu tidak merubah apapun kecuali memperburuk posisi gadis kelinci itu."

"Gadis kelinci?"

"Hmm, lihat bukankah dia seperti seekor kelinci yang berhadapan dengan dua rubah betina?"Ujar Kyu Hyun berkelakar masih terus memperhatikan situasi dari luar ruangan.

Jong Woon menatap hal yang sama, dari balik jendela ia bisa melihat bagaimana Sung Min tak berdaya menerima cercaan yang datang dari Jessica dan Tiffany. Hingga akhirnya Jessica lebih dulu beranjak lalu disusul oleh Tiffany di belakangnya, keduanya bahkan tak melihat keberadaannya saat ke luar dari ruang kelas.

"Hyung, bukankah mereka yang tempo hari berdebat denganmu?"Kyu Hyun bertanya sambil terus menatap punggung Jessica dan Tiffany yang menjauh.

"Ya, mereka biang masalah."

Kyu Hyun masih terus menatap kedua gadis yang ia ketahui tak memiliki sikap yang secantik rupanya sampai suara bisik-bisik penuh kekaguman mampir di telinganya. Kyu Hyun memperhatikan sekeliling dan menyernyit heran saat beberapa gadis berkerumun di dekatnya dan Jong Woon.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?"Kyu Hyun bertanya dingin, menatap tak suka pada kerumunan yang berbisik nyaring sambil sesekali berdecak kagum.

"Kau siapa?Kenapa memakai seragam berbeda?"Seseorang dari kerumunan itu memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Apa kau murid pindahan?"Gadis yang lebih tinggi dari yang pertama menyela.

Lalu setelahnya yang terdengar adalah suara-suara nyaring yang berebut bertanya pada Kyu Hyun, dan Jong Woon yang merasa jengah akan hal itu tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung menyeret Kyu Hyun dari sana.

"Selalu, kau dan daya magnetmu Cho Kyu Hyun."Jong Woon berdumel kesal di sela langkahnya.

"Bukan salahku hyung."Kyu Hyun berujar santai sambil terus mengikuti langkah Jong Woon. Sesekali ia menatap sekeliling sekolahnya yang baru, ya sekalipun Jong Woon sudah mengajaknya enam hari yang lalu saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Jeonghan Senior High School.

Kyu Hyun menghentikan langkah ketika tanpa sengaja manik matanya mengenali beberapa orang yang tengah bercengkrama santai di taman tengah.

"Ada apa?" Jong Woon menghampiri Kyu Hyun saat ia tak mendapati Kyu Hyun di belakangnya, iaberdiri di samping Kyu Hyun dan ikut melihat objek yang begitu menyita lelaki bermarga Cho tersebut.

"Mereka?"

Jong Woon mendengus remeh."Jangan menjadi bodoh."

"Yunho hyung, Jung Yunho, apakah Jessica itu a—"

"Jangan mencoba mengatakannya."Jong Woon menyergah melirik ke arah Kyu Hyun—yang menyiratkan kebingungan, sekilas lalu kembali melihat objek sebelumnya. "Apa lagi di depan Yunho."

"Aku mengerti."Kyu Hyun mengangkat bahu acuh dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan kembali mengikuti langkah Jong Woon yang telah beranjak."Aku juga masih ingin hidup lebih lama."Kyu Hyun melanjutkan.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

Saya mau minta maaf sebelumnya buat yang—mungkin, nunggu kelanjutan cerita ini karena menghilang sebulan kemaren /bow/

.

.

 **BIG THANKS FOR**

 **Chjiechjie** , PumkinEvil137, **ovallea** , Park RinHyun-Uciha, **xxnunxxcan** , Orange Girl, **Guests** , and All Silent Readers

.

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHO KYU HYUN! \\(*O*)/**

.

.

.

Januari / Februari 2017


End file.
